


House Broken

by lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: Kagome agrees to help her boyfriend into his new house in exchange for a special request - fulfilling her darkest sexual fantasy. Inu/Kag. Emphasis on darkest. Part of the One Last Ride universe.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101
Collections: One Last Ride





	House Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrpheusUnderneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

"In-Nn-NYA!" Kagome screamed, her legs trembling - one from supporting her weight, the other from his touch as he tenderly caressed the thigh on his shoulder. Her skirt covered his head, obscuring his tongue circling her clit and his fingers pumping in and out of her quivering heat from view. His ears twitched below the fabric, trying to catch each gasp, each moan, each broken stutter of his name.

Her head thrashed against the side of the stable as he curled his fingers up, a chuckle vibrating from him at her inability to say his name. She felt his lips trail a burning path to her thigh, giving it a nip as his thumb took his tongue's place. His fangs roughly scraped against her skin, making her gasp.

"You're close," he smirked, poking his head out from under her skirt to look up at her. God she made a fucking gorgeous picture. The way her cheeks flushed at his words...The way her eyes were pinched shut as he thrust his hand into her again and again...The way she bit her bottom lip in a feeble attempt to remain quiet. "Touch yourself," he demanded roughly, and her whole body trembled as his words worked their way through the haze in her mind.

She raised a shaky hand, her fingers skimming the open hem of her button down shirt. They danced over the pearly white buttons, enjoying the way he watched as her fingers drifted to up to her breasts.

"Touch yourself," he demanded again, this time a little more urgently, and she finally gave him what he wanted. She cupped them, molding her breasts in her palms - the lacy fabric having been pushed under so he could suck them as he fucked her. The memory of his cock thrusting into her as his lips latched onto her nipples pulled a strangled sound from her throat. He groaned, watching her for a moment before growling, "Let go - I want to feel you cum on my hand."

His words and his fingers sent her over the edge, as she tried to keep her voice down, biting her lip that much harder as her world exploded. She felt his hand slow it's ministrations - his thrusts into her spasming core slowing.

"—Yasha," she panted, her eyes completely closed as her legs gave out and she slid down the rough wall of the stable. She heard him move - refastening his pants and moving the used condom out of the way so he could sit beside her and gather her limp form into his lap.

"Yeah?" he smirked, clearly pleased with his hard work. "Good?"

"Good," she agreed, curling herself further into his chest as his fingers came to play with the wild strands of her hair.

"Good," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair. "God I can't wait until my mattress gets here. Then we won't have to sneak out here every time we want to have sex."

"Mmm," she absently agreed. "Next week?"

"Yeah. Sheets already came. Once that gets here, I can move in," he sighed happily, basking in the afterglow of the moment they had shared together. "You gonna help?"

"You move?"

"It could use a woman's touch."

"You could always ask your mom if that's all you wanted," she smirked, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Higurashi. Make me say it. I want _your_ touch."

"You just had it," she teased, suggestively running her fingers down his chest.

"Maybe. But I'll never get tired of it," he whispered hotly, leaning down to capture her lips in a delicious, languid kiss. They parted with a sigh, and she moved her breasts back into the confines of her bra.

"Hey," he objected weakly, batting her hands away from the buttons of her shirt and pulling her breasts back out. "I wasn't done with those yet."

"Be that as it may," she giggled, "someone could come in here and I don't want to give them a free show."

"They already missed the show," he teased, cupping one of her pert breasts and rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb until it had tightened into a hard bud.

"Stop," she weakly scolded, climbing out of his lap to resituate her clothing away from the prying hands of her boyfriend. "If you want my help, you need to behave."

"Now when have I ever been able to do that," he smirked, one of his fangs peeking out through the corner of his mouth.

"Never, but there's a first time for everything," she snorted, rebuttoning her shirt. "What do I get if I help you move?"

"Whaddya want," he countered, stretching lazily and raising his arms above his head. His back arched gracefully away from the wall, and Kagome couldn't help the thought that flashed through her mind. When he was done, he noticed her scent had taken on an embarrassed hue to it. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes wouldn't meet his.

Well...this was interesting…

"Kagome?" he pressed, his smile widening. "Whaddya want? Is it...is it sexual?"

"No," she squeaked. "I'll help, don't worry."

"Nuh uh," he grinned cheekily. It was totally sexual...and fuck if he didn't want to know what the hell it was now. "Is it kinky?" her blush deepened. "Shit, it is! Tell me!"

"No," she replied instantly, shaking her head as she snatched up her panties from the floor. She opened them to step in, and groaned. "Inuyasha, you need to stop shredding these…"

"Then stop being so fucking sexy," he countered. "When I smell you getting turned on, I can't stop myself. And don't I didn't notice ya changing the conversation, Darling," he continued, intentionally using his pet name for her. She was putty when he called her his darling. "Tell me...are ya worried I'm gonna laugh? I ain't gonna laugh. I might even be into it…"

"Yash, please…"

"Please what? Let ya tie me up so ya can have your way with me?"

She froze, going stock still, and his brows raised.

"W-wait...is...is that what it is?"

"No!" she quickly replied. Almost a little _too_ quickly.

"It _is!"_

"You're just putting words in my mouth now!"

"But I'm not wrong am I?"

She remained silent, neither confirming nor denying his suspicions...which only told _him_ that he was right. But...he knew her. If he pressed her, she was never gonna talk about it. And he wanted her to talk about it. He was...admittedly a little intrigued to see where that mind of hers was.

"I'm not going to ask you to do it," she finally admitted quietly, and he sat up a little straighter. "But I've...always been a little intrigued by it. I've always wondered what it would be like to tie you up when you're human. You're so dominating...I wanted to know what that was like. It's not even just about showing power over you or anything. It's about trust...Knowing you trust me that much to allow me to render you helpless and touch you and bring you pleasure and not hurt you…"

She was getting turned on thinking about it.

He slowly rose, not letting his thoughts show on his face. If he was being honest, it was...a little nerve wracking and a little exhilarating. The thought of giving up complete control like that. She was right. He did like to dominate her. It was part of his nature. He couldn't blame her for being curious.

"Why my human night," he asked, placing his hands on her hips, gently guiding their bodies together. She leaned back to look him in the eye, surprised to see that he was genuinely considering the idea.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to break out of the ties," she muttered, biting the inside of her lip as he appeared to be thinking it over. Things had really taken a turn this afternoon. One second he fucking her, then the next—

"Let's do it. Bed should be there the night before the next new moon. Can't think of a better way to break it in."

"Y-you're sure?" she stammered, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Positive."

* * *

True to her word, Kagome helped Inuyasha slowly move into the house he built over the next week. It was large for just one man, but he said he didn't intend for it to be only _his_ house for forever. He had built it with the future in mind. A future with a wife and children...And while she didn't want to read between the lines, a small part of her hoped that maybe it would still be her. Despite their past. She hoped that they really were starting anew, and building something stronger together.

He wasn't completely unpacked yet, but they were more than halfway done. Boxes were still stacked tall across the hardwood floors of unused rooms in his house. Rugs and couches still had yet to be delivered, but that would happen in due time.

The only thing keeping him from truly moving in was his lack of a mattress. He worked hard enough as it was. He didn't want a crick in his neck from sleeping in a sleeping bag if he still had a perfectly good bed back at his parents' house.

A bed with a lot of memories. Like the first time she had let him take her bra off. Or the first time she had slipped her hand under his pants to touch his excitement. And the first time he had tried to perform oral…

Oh yeah.

A _lot_ of memories happened on that bed.

She blushed, putting the last of his socks away in the dresser he made, as she heard his heavy footsteps approach his bedroom.

"Hey," he greeted with a lopsided smile, resting his arms on the frame. Warm, golden light poured in through the curtain-less windows throughout his house, haloing his features. He looked so handsome…She could feel her heart flip in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

"Hey," she smiled back, pushing strands of hair behind her ear lobes. "Did they just leave?"

"Yeah, just in time too," he confirmed, his eyes darkening in hunger as he dragged them slowly down her body. She wasn't wearing anything particularly sexy at the moment. Just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt...and they were probably a little gross after everything she had done that day.

Still...with the hungry look he was giving her, she didn't doubt how he saw her...and what he was in the mood for. Which was good, given what they planned. She had been a little worried at first. The mattress was supposed to come yesterday, but it had been delayed a day. The delivery had been cutting it close, almost biting into her precious time. The time when his demonic features would fade away to be replaced by his human ones.

The only time of the month she stood a chance of really dominating him.

"Very good timing," she agreed, her stomach doing flipflops. The ball was in her court, or would be very soon, and they both knew it.

"Why don't you set it up," she urged, tilting her head to the side to point at the bed. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Yes Mistress," he teased, and she turned bright red, scurrying off to the bathroom. His good natured chuckling followed her, floating through the wood of his bathroom door.

She was annoyed that she was suddenly feeling so anxious and nervous about this. He had said it was fine. They had talked about it at length...What he was comfortable with. What she was comfortable with. She had been having fantasies of doing this to him for years.

Even when she had been with other men...it was really always only Inuyasha she had fantasized about. Knowing that her time had come, so to speak, was a surreal feeling. This was her chance to play out her deepest, darkest, most forbidden fantasy. She heard him busily making the bed on the other side of the door, and decided that it was now or never.

She opened the doors of the cabinets under his sink, pulling out a duffle bag she had stowed away in there when he wasn't looking. Slowly, she unzipped it, beginning to change.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to how nervous, yet excited she was. He was too wrapped up in his own feelings to even notice that she was spending a while in the bathroom. If he had, he might have noticed that she never flushed the toilet or turned on the sink. Instead, he was trying to calm himself as he finished making the bed, laying on it when he was done.

Kagome was right. He did tend to be a bit more dominating when it came to sex. He liked to talk dirty to her...Control her pleasure...Make her touch herself for his...Make her _crave_ him. It made him feel like a hunter and she was his prey and...Fuck! It felt fucking amazing to give and take and tease and please.

He wanted her to feel that way too, even if the idea of being completely immobilized made him a bit wary. It definitely unsettled his beast...but...he loved her. God did he love her...He always had. He'd been a fucking fool thinking he could ever move on from her, and now that she was finally here and his again...If this was something she was telling him she wanted to try, something she had fantasized doing, he was going to do everything in his power to fulfill those fantasies.

He stretched, placing his arms under his head as his transformation over took him - his demonic features fading away to his human ones. It was then that he really noticed that she had been missing for quite some time. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side as the door finally opened, and his breath caught in his throat.

"K-Kagome," he stuttered, his eyes widening. She wore a black, tight knit mesh, turtleneck one piece suit, with long sleeves and the most tantalizing cut outs. One large, gaping one between her pert breasts, and two other triangular ones by her shoulders, drawing his attention to her collar bone. A thicker mesh band wrapped around her rib cage just above her waist and below her breasts. The crotch of her outfit barely concealed her from view - the high cut completely exposing her hips. The thigh high, black, leather, stiletto boots somehow fit...but what really made the picture for him was the riding crop she held.

Fuck...she was sexy as hell.

"You can call me 'Mistress'."

He couldn't call her anything at the moment. She was just...Damn. Fucking hell. All he could do was stare at her, his mouth going dry. He had never seen her in "sexy lingerie" before.

Hell, they hadn't even had sex in a regular bed yet. With both of them currently living in their parents' houses, and his mother still strongly disapproving of his rekindled romance with Kagome, things hadn't been... _easy_. She had, naturally, not wanted to rent while staying out here when she was still renting an apartment out in LA...and he couldn't blame her. Just like he hadn't wanted to rent something while still building his house.

Sides...it was easier to stay close to the ranch since he worked here.

It just meant that they had to steal their precious moments where and when they could while he hurriedly put the final touches on his home...And that he had gotten _very_ good at holding her against the wall while he fucked her until she screamed.

God...the feeling of her hot core clamping down on his cock as she came, screaming his name…

He had to stop from moaning at the thought.

"It-it's too much, isn't it," he heard Kagome whisper, moving her arms to cross over her breasts and core, shielding herself from view as she looked away from him.

It was only then that he realized that he had spent an exorbitant amount of time staring at her, doing nothing.

He felt like an ass.

She was pushing herself out of her comfort zone, trying to look sexy (and succeeding), and here he was just staring at her. He was giving her no reason to believe that he thought she was fucking stunning and beautiful and perfect...He could only imagine the thoughts running through her head.

"No," he insisted, rising from the bed and gathering her into his arms. He gently hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face back up so he could look her in the eyes. "It's not too much," he soothed, moving a hand to the arm across her breasts. "God...it's definitely not too much," he breathed as she lowered it.

He could barely make out the dusty color of her nipples through her outfit. He wanted to pull one into his mouth. Feel the texture of the mesh against his tongue. Wanted to push the crotch aside and touch her in all the ways he knew she liked.

This wasn't for him though.

This was for her.

He could behave. This once, at least. Didn't mean he wasn't going to tell her all the things he wanted to do to her though...and when he was done, she looked at him with beautiful, heated, stormy grey eyes.

Could she love him any more?

She didn't think it was possible.

He saw all of her insecurities and knew how to make them better with that silver tongue of his. She had never done anything like this before...She was so worried she was messing it up. She was all in her head instead of enjoying this moment like she should be. She needed to find her confidence. Needed to remember that he had repeatedly told her that this was fine. He wouldn't break. She couldn't hurt him. Not really. Not unless...not unless she left him like before.

She didn't want to think about that now.

She wanted to kiss him.

She wrapped her right arm around his neck and shoulders, the riding crop resting along the length of his strong back as she pulled his face down for a kiss. It started out slow. Sweet. Thanking him for his kindness and his large heart and his gentle words. It told him how much she loved him. How much she appreciated him.

Then she grew bolder.

She nipped his lower lip, and as if she had flipped a switch, the kiss heated. Became more needy. Desperate. Hungry.

She ran her fingers down his chest, roughly dragging her nails across the fabric as he pushed her into the wall, pinning her there with his body. Her tongue prodded his lips as she lifted her leg around him, pulling him closer. He allowed her entrance and parted his. She moaned as she felt the slick of his tongue, dueling for dominance. He relented, perhaps unwillingly, if she knew him...but he relented nonetheless, allowing her to have her way with him. She felt his hand wrapped under her thigh, helping support her as he pressed his hips into hers.

She could feel him through the thin material of her lingerie...and through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Kagome grasped the fabric of his shirt tightly in her hands, around the handle of her riding crop. The feeling of his body against hers...of their lips working together...It turned her blood to fire. Made her crave him. She pulled roughly away from him, trailing her lips to his jaw line. She nipped him. Soothed her aggression with her tongue. Did it all again as she pulled his earlobe between her teeth.

"Do you want me," she breathed, slowly finding her confidence, and she felt him thrust his hips forward into hers.

"Do you feel that," he rasped.

"Yes," she moaned, her teeth grazing his skin behind his ear.

"That's how much I want you, Kags," he moaned, grinding himself into her again.

She wanted him too. So, so badly. Not like this though. She wanted to have her fun, damnit! And if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't have another fucking chance for a whole month. She wasn't waiting another goddamn month to enjoy this.

"I feel it. You want me," she goaded, rotating her hips back into his, sliding her hands up to his shoulders.

"So much…"

She roughly pushed against his shoulders, making him drop her leg as he staggered back from her in surprise.

"Then you're gonna have to earn it," she smirked, enjoying the way his eyes shifted from confusion to understanding.

"Yes Mistress," he smirked, and she shot him a gentle, appreciative smile before starting her game again.

He had helped her find her confidence again...and now she was ready to play.

"Take your shirt off," she demanded, tapping the riding crop against the palm of her hand. She watched as his hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he began to hastily remove it. "Uh uh!" she scolded, hitting the crop against her open palm with a loud smack.

The sound startled him, and he dropped the cloth in surprise.

"Slowly," she smirked as he tried again, much slower this time. She watched as his muscles rippled under his skin as his arms stretched upwards, the shirt peeling away from his torso. He tossed it off to the side, placing his hands on the middle of his back as he awaited her next command. "Belt. Undo it."

Inuyasha's hands slid down his sides, inching closer to the leather band around his waist until his fingers danced across it. He dragged them to the metal enclosure, threading the short end through the loop and deftly unfastened it. The sound of metal lightly clacking together broke the heavy silence as his belt listlessly fell open. His hands stilled at his sides as he awaited his next command.

"Remove your belt and undo your pants."

All of her attention was on him. It was strange knowing she was watching him with rapt attention. Watching him toss his belt off to the side. Watching his fingers work the button of his pants through it's hole. Watching him pull down his metal fly.

He looked back up at her and saw the way she bit the inside of her lip, her eyes raking down his body to land on the open denim at his crotch. Her desire for him was evident. Her eyes heated and filled with a silent longing. She might be the one with the riding crop, but he still held power over her.

"What next, Mistress?"

"Take them off."

"Yes, Mistress," he grinned, pushing them down his legs and kicking it away from himself, his socks and shoes having removed long before her playtime began.

"Those," she demanded, pointing her riding crop at the last article of clothing he wore. "Off. Slowly."

She enjoyed a good show. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed giving it to her. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down a few inches before teasingly raising them again, just to see her reaction.

"They're going the wrong way," she admonished, tapping her riding crop against the side of her leg.

"My apologies, Mistress," he smirked, and a smile broke across her face before she wiped it off.

"You can apologize by getting rid of them," replied, arching a brow and crossing her arms under her breasts. "Or else I'm going to get rid of them for you."

He groaned at the thought and wanted to tell her to just do it...but instead he pushed his boxer briefs over his hips, allowing them to pull at his feet. She openly admired him then, drinking in the sight of his nude body as he stood before her with nothing but an erection.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, pausing her game for a moment and stepping forward to gather him into her arms. Her lips cut off a throaty chuckle, and soon he felt her prying a moan from him instead. His arms wrapped around her waist as she rekindled the passion between them, and when she pulled away again, he caught a whimper of disappointment bubble past his lips.

"Are you ready," she asked him seriously, her words a sultry murmur as her nose rubbed against his. Her hot breath fanned over his face as her nails lightly scraped against the skin of his neck. "I found some videos…"

Were...they watching porn now? Ready for what?!

His face must have relayed his confusion, and she shyly bit her lip.

"You said I could tie you up," she reminded him, and his lips formed a perfect O as his eyes widened in understanding.

"Yeah," he reassured her, pulling her back down for another heady kiss. "I'm ready."

She slid her hands down his chest and arms to take his hand and lead him towards the bed and sat him on the edge of it. She nervously opened his end table and pulled out six pieces of soft, silky looking nylon rope and her phone.

"When did that get there?" he grinned, watching the way her cheeks turned bright red as she searched her phone.

"Earlier today?"

"Really?"

"Maybe?"

Her blush was deepening and it was so fucking adorable.

"Comere," he grinned, pulling her down for another kiss as she found her video. His lips were soft and gentle and reassuring against hers, and she pulled back with a shy smile.

"I thought we could try this?"

He took her phone from her and his brows raised at the image on the screen. A man had been tied up with an intricate body cage, diamond patterns running along the length of his torso and wrapping around his sides and scrotum. His thighs and buttocks had been roped into the cage, and limbs had been tied behind his back.

"It looks...intricate."

"I can find something else…" she mused, reaching for the phone again and he pulled it away from reach.

"We're gonna try. It has a video on how to do it?"

She nodded wordlessly, biting the inside of her lip. "But we don't have to. It's...a lot for a first time."

"Then if it doesn't work, we can try something else. This is the one you want though, right?"

She blushed and nodded, her fingers coming to absently toy with one of the ropes. "I thought you'd look sexy in that one," she mumbled, and his grin widened.

"Then we're gonna do it. Should...um...should I pick a safe word?"

"Yes?"

He laughed at the way her voice squeaked.

"Ok...How about kumquat?"

"I don't know - it's your safe word!"

"Well, are ya planning on talking about fruit?"

"Why would I talk about fruit? What does fruit have to do with any of this?"

"Then I think it's a good safe word!"

She just rolled his eyes and kissed him again, snatching the phone back when he was distracted.

"Then use it," she breathed against his lips, picking up the first rope and placing it around the back of his neck.

Her fingers began to deftly tie the intricate knots forming the top half of the body cage before securing the excess elegantly in the back, spiraling the rope around itself to make a final box knot. She grabbed the next rope and hesitantly wrapped it around his scrotum and shaft, knotting it at the base.

"Not too tight," he yelped, and she immediately dropped the rope in surprise before hastily undoing the knot, freeing him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized profusely, peppering his face with chaste kisses. "Does it hurt?"

"If I said yes, would you kiss it better?"

Ass.

She slapped his chest and he let out a deep chuckle as he took her hands and kissed her palms.

"I'll be ok. Just...don't be too... _aggressive,_ ok? I don't want 'em turning purple and falling off!"

"I'll be gentle," she promised, kissing him until she felt his body relax against hers and she trailed her lips to his ear. "And I promise I'll kiss it better later."

He shivered and she smirked, picking up the rope again and making him place two fingers above the base of his erection. She didn't want it turning purple either! This would help. Like when you tied bows on presents for Christmas. And this was one hell of a present.

"Better?"

"Yeah," he grinned, pulling her down for a chaste kiss. "Much better."

"Good," she purred against his lips, the tip of her nose gently brushing against his before she pulled away, working on tying the rest of the cage on the lower half of his body, interlocking it with the top section. Her fingers teasingly skimmed his thigh and his flesh as she tied her knots, making his skin tingle as he weaved the rope together until finally, he was bound.

"Comfortable? Nothing is too tight, right?"

She really did want him to enjoy this too. If anything was pinching or too tight, she wanted to fix it before they got much further.

"Comfortable," he grinned.

"Good. Now. Lay down and spread your arms and your legs," she demanded, crawling over him to sit over his lap.

"Yes Mistress," he obeyed, allowing her to grab a new rope and tie his arms and legs to the bed frame. He was completely trapped. Immobilized. Defenseless against her.

She could do whatever she damn well pleased to him.

He had never felt more excited.

When she was done, she sat back on her heels, her eyes raking up his form. A slow smile spread across her face as she slowly decided what to do next, and decided that it was still too soon for some of the things she had in store.

It wasn't too soon to blind fold him, however.

"I have one more thing I want to do before we get started," she informed him, and he raised a brow at her in silent question. She moved off of his bed to reach back into his night stand and pull out a silk scarf.

"What's that for," he asked, cocking a brow in question.

"I'm going to blindfold you," she smirked - her words causing both of his brows to raise, but he didn't object.

Good.

That was one of the things they had discussed. It shouldn't have come as a big surprise to him.

"Yes, Mistress," he smiled as she moved to sit over his erection, intentionally grinding herself into his straining length. A hiss slipped past his teeth as she folded the silken square, and he leaned up to make it easier for her to wrap around his eyes to the back of his head.

She deftly knotted it before firmly pushing him back down to the bed, and he smiled.

"Are you comfortable," she asked one more time.

"Yes Mistress," he reassured her, and she bit the inside of her lip. He was really letting her do this to him…

How did she get so lucky? To be with someone so willing to indulge her? She couldn't help but smile as she leaned down to press another kiss to his lips. Her lips worked against his until he was moaning and completely relaxed against the bed. Then, and only then did she decide that it was time to start the party, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's lips with one last kiss, before moving her face to the side of his head. She darted her tongue out past her lips, running it along the edge of his ear, watching him shiver. His ears were always so sensitive, no matter what form he was in. She took the fleshy tissue of his lobe between her teeth, giving it a firm nip, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Did you like that," she whispered huskily into his ear, smiling at his reaction.

"Yes, Mistress," he moaned as her hot breath fanned over his wet skin, gasping when she ran the tip of her tongue back over the shell of his ear.

"Tell me how much you like it," she demanded, scraping her teeth over him again. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Please, Mistress…"

She pulled away from him, and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You didn't obey," she tisked, and his forehead only crinkled further. "I told you to tell me how much you liked it," she tisked.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," he apologized, and a part of her wanted to give in and kiss him and tell him it was ok.

The other part of her wanted to pick up that forgotten riding crop and swat his thighs with it.

They had a safe word…

"Sorry isn't good enough, _Pet_. You need to be punished."

She watched his breath catch in his throat, as she picked up the crop, and she tried not to second guess herself as she stroked the skin of his outer thigh. This was a bold move, and she didn't know how he was going to respond to it…

Nervously, she brought the crop down against the outside of his left thigh. A small crack filled the silent room, and his back arched as he moved up, attempting to curl in on himself on reflex. She splayed her hand over the offended flesh, gently caressing and soothing the abrasion. She was nervous, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for him to give her the safe word, but he didn't. Instead he relaxed back on the bed, the tension leaving his body as he waited for more.

"Did you like that, Pet?" she finally asked, desperate to know if she had gone too far too soon.

"Yes, Mistress," he confirmed, a blush staining his cheeks. Her smile only widened in response as she brought the crop back down on his same thigh. This time he moaned in response, and she soothed the reddened skin once more. Her name slipped from his lips as she did it a third, and she felt herself relax a bit.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting to like it. He really wasn't...he had only agreed to this because...because he loved her. It wasn't a realization he was expecting to have when they had first come to this agreement, but now that he had, it was hard to deny. All of this was because he loved her.

But this pleasure…

This was unexpected.

There was something about the feel of his crop hitting his leg...The sting of the leather against his skin. It was making his body _sing_. It had surprised him that he had enjoyed it as much as he had. He felt like he shouldn't. But now...Now he wanted her to use it again. He wanted to feel that sting elsewhere...and he swore she could read his mind and sense his desires.

He was panting when she tired of his left thigh and drew the crop across his thigh and up his leg, tracing the tantalizing V leading to his cock with its tip. She moved the crop over his abdomen, and his muscles trembled in response. What was she going to do with it next? Strike his chest? What would it feel like against the skin of his pectoral? His arms?

He could feel his cock twitch at the thought, and Kagome let out a breathy moan.

"Do you like it when I strike you, my sweet Pet?"

"Yes Mistress," he groaned.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"That's not enough…"

Not enough…? Oh...Oh _fuck_...Was she going...did she want him to _beg_ for it?

"Please, Mistress…"

"Please what?" she taunted and his cock twitched at the sultry, demanding tone of her voice. How had she gone from this shy, timid woman to this sensual, powerful vixen in the span of...however long it had taken to tie him up?

"Please do it again."

"Do what again, Inuyasha," she teased, making him groan in frustration. She knew what he wanted...God...Did she want him to say please hit me with your crop because it feels so fucking good?

Probably.

She teasingly circled his nipple with the crop, making his skin pebble, and he whimpered at the sensation.

He felt... _weird_ saying that he liked it. The whole concept was so foreign to him...but he _did_. He really _did_. And he _wanted_ more. Enough that he was willing to overcome _his_ embarrassment and beg.

"Please hit me again with your riding crop, Mistress. I...I really liked it."

He felt the soft, leather edge of the crop scrape against his nipple before she brought it down upon his pectoral, causing him to throw his head back. His fingers grasped his bindings digging into his wrists$ and his toes curled as she did it again before lightening her touch to skim his skin with the tip once more.

"Good boy, Inuyasha," she purred. "Do you want more?"

"Yes please, Mistress," he encouraged, and she giggled.

"Soon, my sweet Pet," she reassured, drawing the crop down to his right leg. He thought she was going to bring it against his right thigh, but instead she detoured inwards, and his whole body went stiff.

"M-Mistress?" he questioned, feeling the leather of her crop against his heavy sack, moving upwards towards the base of his cock. She wouldn't hurt him. Not really. He knew that...but feeling the crop move along his shaft made him nervous. She teasingly swirled it around the lip of his head, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You're so excited, my Pet," she observed. "Your whole body is trembling...You should see how you're leaking precum all over yourself. Are you that excited?"

[(Confinement 2, By Clearwillow)](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80214044)

God why was that so fucking sexy? Seeing him so excited that there was a white bead of cum on the mushroom head of his cock...He was really enjoying this, wasn't he? She had been so worried that he wouldn't like this, or would think she was a freak for having this desire...But that wasn't the case was it? She pressed the tip of her riding crop to the tip of his cock, and he rolled his head back as she swirled the leather around his skin.

"Fuck yes Mistress," he groaned, and she bit her lip.

"I love it when you call for me like that, my Pet. Do it again, and I'll give you a reward," she encouraged, rubbing the skin of his thigh.

A reward, huh?

"Mistress," he repeated, and his back arched in pleasure when she struck his right thigh.

"Good boy," she cooed, and he smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Only for you, Mistress," he teased before gasping as the leather slapped against his skin once more.

" _Only_ for me," she agreed. "Do you want more, Pet?"

"Yes please, Mistress," he moaned, and she tossed her crop to the side.

She couldn't take it anymore. The sight of him. The sounds he was making. She could feel her center thrumming with a burning desire, and she needed him to relieve it.

"You need to earn more," she decided, desperate for something, and she watched his whole body still.

Earn more? How?

He felt the bed move as she crawled up it, and he wondered what she was doing. He wanted to see, damnit! He both loved and hated this blindfold! Wearing it increased his senses. It made everything feel that much sharper. It increased the anticipation for her next touch...but it kept him in the dark. He had no idea what she was planning on doing next, and right now, he really wanted to know damnit!

He felt her brush against his cheeks, and was confused for only a moment. That's how long it took for understanding to strike him as she lowered herself down over his face and whimpered, "Please, Yash...I can't take it...Do you know how sexy you are right now? I-I need you..."

He didn't have to hear more to know what she wanted...and he was more than happy to assist.

Fuck she was so damn wet! She wasn't kidding! He wasn't the only one who was excited, apparently...and he loved it. This was everything she wanted...and he was more than happy to help play his role. He moved his tongue over her. Up her slit. Deep inside her opening. He swirled it around her clit, suckling it and desperately wishing he had the use of his hands. If they were free...he could make her feel that much better.

He would have to make due with just his mouth, however...and she didn't seem to be complaining.

Oh no...Just the opposite! He loved the sounds tumbling from her lips...The way she moaned his name. The way she ground herself further into his face, trying to ride him. The way her fingers dug into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp before tugging at his roots.

This was everything to him.

Until she screamed, and a river poured from her.

 _That_ was everything to him.

Being able to satisfy her...give her everything she wanted...bring her the utmost pleasure. This was his gift to her, and he found himself wanting to give her this same gift again some time. Inuyasha lapped at her as best he could, drinking all she gave him as her thighs clenched and trembled around his head. He felt her slump against him. Heard her panting as her world slowly came back to her.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, moving off of him and collapsing next to him on the bed.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied, and she giggled.

He wasn't letting up on her game, huh? God, she loved him so much...

"I think you've earned your reward," she decided, pushing herself up and moving the crotch of her suit back into place.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was dying to find out. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. He felt her lips on his chest, her tongue tasting his skin. Kagome moved across his pectoral to locate his nipple and sucked it into her mouth. He moaned at the sensations, his head tilting backwards as her teeth scraped against his sensitive flesh. She burned a path downwards, across his abdomen to his navel, and she swirled her tongue around it.

"You've been such a good Pet, Inuyasha," she breathed, pressing a kiss there as her hands smoothed their way up and down his thighs, making his skin tingle. "You deserve a little treat."

His heart was racing - pounding in his ears. His fingers clenched and unclenched into fists around his bindings as he tried to figure out what she wanted to do. Was she going to use the riding crop again? He could practically feel more precum ooze from his tip at the thought, and his cock jumped in excitement.

He heard her let out a breathy giggle, and he could only assume that meant she saw. He wanted to feel embarrassed over his body's reactions to this, but why? He loved this new side of her. She was becoming this incredible, sexy woman...and why wouldn't he be turned on by her newfound confidence? By the way she was trying to find new ways to please and satisfy _him_.

She might be the one with the riding crop...and she might have tired him to the bed...but he _knew_ that she would stop in a second if he demanded it. He liked the feeling of the leather against his skin.

But he loved this feeling of blind trust they were exploring in each other much more.

Inuyasha felt her hands ghost over the skin of his thighs, the tips of her fingers drawing lazy circles over them. Her breath moved away from his lower abdomen and he felt it reappear on his thigh moments later. She pressed a kiss to one before moving over to the other.

It was so good, but he wanted to feel more. His body was practically sobbing for it.

"Mistress," he whimpered, unable to control himself. "Please," he all but sobbed, begging her to do more.

She sat back on her heels, staring down at him. His cock was such an angry red...and he had just given her such pleasure...She was torn.

She wanted to give him what he wanted...and she wanted to sink down onto his glistening cock and ride him like a fucking horse.

On the other hand...she might never get this chance again. He was liking it, sure, but that didn't mean that he would let her do this again in a month. She wanted to be selfish for a bit longer. She wanted...she wanted to try edging him. She had an end table filled with more toys like a feather she hadn't even taken out yet.

She wanted this to last.

Maybe she could compromise a little?

"Please what?"

"Please touch me…"

She reached behind herself and ran her nails along his ankle.

"Is this what you wanted, my Pet?"

He shook his head, swallowing.

"Speak, puppy," she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," he choked, his body tensing as her fingers found the underside of his foot. Right where he was ticklish. "Please Mistress...I...I want you to touch my cock."

She felt her whole body flush at his words, heat pulling in her belly.

"Say it again, Pet," she chastised, tickling his arch.

"P-please touch m-my co-cock Mist-tress?" His body shook from her newest assault, as he tried to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand that," she grinned, reaching out with her other hand to tickle his other foot until he was laughing so hard she was sure he was crying. His dick was still red and angry, but he didn't look like he would burst the second she touched him at least. It had proven to be a decent distraction.

"Please touch my cock Mistress!" he tried again once she had relented. She didn't want him coughing, and she knew first hand how hard it could be to laugh while laying down sometimes.

"That's a good boy...You must speak clearly when talking to your Mistress, my Pet," she admonished, tenderly rubbing his calves.

"Yes Mistress...I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized, and she felt herself smiling lovingly down at him.

"Good boys get rewarded, she cooed, running her hands further up his body. Her touch made the fire in his body thrum, pulsating in time with the pounding of his heart. Her fingers skimmed past his knees, lightly circling them before moving upwards yet again. They danced over his thighs, slowly inching inwards towards the apex of his thighs.

Fuck! She was so close!

He wanted her to just...fucking... _FUCK!_

Her hands cradled his aching sack as her mouth descended upon his shaft, and he cried out at the sudden, blissful wet heat encapsulating his sensitive flesh.

Fucking hell...the feel of her bobbing over his cock...it was driving him crazy! He wanted to thrust up, plunge it down her throat and fuck it until he came. He was desperate. He felt like he had been on edge all night and he wanted to just fucking—

"Fuck!" He cried out as Kagome pulled away from him.

Kagome giggled as he strained against his bindings, his hands tugging the rope as his back arched off the bed. God he made quite the picture...but when she had been working on him, she could feel his sack tightening far too much for her own liking. It was too soon for him to cum! She wanted to edge him just a little bit longer...

"Something the matter?"

"Kagome…" he growled, his tone giving her pause.

"Inuyasha?" she replied hesitantly as he went limp against the bed.

He didn't reply, instead he ground his teeth together making his jaw twitch, and she watched as he seemed to debate something. He hadn't used the safe word but...had she pushed him too far?

She moved up his body, biting her lip in worry as she pulled the blindfold away from his eyes. Fiery, taupe eyes met worried, stormy blue ones as she reached out to tenderly cup the side of his face. He closed his eyes for a second and nuzzled her palm, igniting a spark of hope in her chest.

"Inuyasha," she began tentatively. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Darling…" he sighed, placing a kiss to her palm. "I'm sorry. I just...Kagome, you're driving me fucking _crazy_!"

She let out a relieved, breathy chuckle, and leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead.

"Silly puppy...that's what I'm trying to do!"

"I'm not a puppy," he grumbled, and she was certain that if he were still a half demon his ears would be plastered to his head. "And you can stop trying 'cause you already did! Kagome, I'm dying over here…"

"But...I…" she bit her lip and looked away nervously before mumbling. "I wanted to try edging you like we talked about…"

"Fuck woman! Look at my dick! Do you think I need to be edged right now? If you look at me wrong I'm gonna cum all over you!"

A giggle bubbled up from her lips and she leaned down over him, kissing him lovingly. He returned it earnestly, slowly convincing her that he was fine. When they finally parted, she pulled away with an honest smile tugging at her lips.

"You're really ok," Kagome pressed one more time, cupping the side of his face and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I am, Kags," he reassured, suddenly wishing he could hold her. "Just sexually frustrated right now. Think ya can help a guy out?"

"Yeah," she agreed, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "After I edge you a bit longer."

"W-wait...What?"

"I'm kidding," she laughed, moving down his body to position herself over his cock. "I don't want to push you too far...and you've already given me so much, Yash."

He watched her push the crotch of her suit aside and began to lower herself down on top of him when he knew he needed to stop her. This was for her. If she wanted to edge him...She could edge him. He might go fucking insane from it, but he wanted to do this for her.

"Kumquat," he winced, and she paused, looking at him in bewildered confusion. "This ain't what ya want, Darling," he sighed, rolling his head back, already hating himself for using that fucking word...but he wanted her to take him seriously. He wanted her to know that he meant it, and stop just didn't seem strong enough right now. "I want ya to do what ya want. You really want to edge me, n I said I was open ta it. We have all damn night...Edge me, Kagome."

"Inuyasha…"

"I mean it. I'm sorry I ruined the mood cause he's getting all impatient," he smirked, nodding down his body towards his straining cock. "Please, Mistress? I'm yours. You can do whatever ya wanna do to me…"

As horrible as he had felt using the safe word...Seeing that bright, beautiful smile made it all worth it.

"You're really ok with this, Yash?"

"I can beg for it if that would please you, Mistress," he smirked and she giggled, crawling back up his body to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He could feel her love and appreciation for him in that one simple act, and he knew in that moment that they were fine and would be back on track.

When she pulled away from him, she situated herself back between his thighs, working his hard shaft in her mouth as she had before. She loved the feel of him. The bitter taste of his precum. The way he trembled as she ran her tongue over his length. She pulled away when she felt him on the verge of exploding, and she tried not to giggle when he swore.

Instead she pressed more kisses to his thighs, trying to conceal her smile from him. If this experience taught her nothing else...it was that she loved driving him wild with lust and desire. And that she _loved_ edging him. God it was so good...The way he _strained_ against the restraints when he was _seconds_ away from losing his control.

She never wanted to forget this.

She licked her way up his body, giving him a chance to recover by tasting every inch of him. She loved the way his torso was separated out for her by the body cage. It gave her a chance to worship and appreciate the god like body years of hard work has bestowed him with.

When Kagome was done worshiping him, she decided she wanted to work his cock with her mouth one more time. When he was all but screaming, she pulled away from his length with a wet pop and he rolled his head back in frustration.

She simply giggled and kissed his thigh before rising to her knees.

"Are you ready, my Pet?" she asked, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Yes Mistress," he grinned, his eyes dancing with excitement as she moved over him and pushed the crotch of her suit to the side one final time. She lined him up at her sopping entrance and slowly sunk down onto him, causing them both to let out moans of relief.

"You've never felt so good," she complimented, edging him having made her center ache to have him inside her...and... _God_ , skin on skin was so much better than using a condom. She had never been happier to go onto birth control. He just felt...indescribably _amazing_.

"Fuck...You too," he agreed, his eyes slipping shut as she began to move. She had always wanted to ride him and it was so much better than she had ever thought it would be…

"God," she groaned as she began to find an angle and pace that worked for both of them. It didn't take much. They were both so wired at this point, just having him inside her was almost enough.

He made a gargled sound of agreement, watching as she rode him. His white knuckled hands struggled, fisting the rope biting into his skin as hers cupped her breasts through the material of her suit. He watched her fingers find her nipples and swirl them. Pinch them. She threw her head back as he hit a particularly sensitive part within her, and he wished he could use his hands.

He wanted to grab her hips and slam her down onto him. He wanted to help work her over his sensitive flesh. He wanted to touch _her_ sensitive flesh. Her breasts...her clit...He wanted to help make her feel as good as she was making him feel. Hell...it was hard to even help thrust into her because of how he had been tied up. He wanted to do more than just lay there like a dead fish.

As it were, that's all he _could_ do.

Then again…

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

He _could_ just lay there like a dead fish. He could allow her to do all the work, and just... _lay_ there and enjoy it.

He was normally doing most of the work, honestly...finding the angles, doing all the trusting...holding her against the wall. This...this wasn't so bad.

With that thought, he grinned and relaxed, allowing her to work him over to the point where he was on the verge of letting go.

"K-Kagome I'm…" he warned, and she let out a loud moan in response.

"No...D-don't you dare," she gasped. "Not yet. So close…" she panted, barely able to get the words out as she continued to ride him. "So good…Please..."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to think of something to distract himself. Chores around the ranch...Listing off states and capitols... _FUCK_ it was hard to think.

"Ka-Kagom-me," he tried again, trying his best to stave off his orgasm.

"Fuck," she swore and he opened his eyes in time to see her move her fingers down to her dripping sex, locating her clit and vigorously rubbing it. Garbled mewels rippled out from her throat and echoed around them until she finally screamed as her orgasm ran through her.

That's all it took for him to soar off the precipice and follow after her, her quivering walls milking his own orgasm from his body. An unintelligible version of her name tumbled ungracefully from his lips as his body tensed and spasmed before finally he relaxed down onto his sweat soaked sheets.

He swore his ears were ringing as Kagome collapsed next to him, burying herself into his side as her fingers came to toy with the rope cage around his chest.

"Fuck," she panted, and he let out a breathy, full bodied laugh in response, his airy enthusiasm catching and she quickly found herself giggling as well.

"Yeah," he agreed when his chuckling subsided. "Fuck."

She laid there for a moment before pushing herself to get up and undoing the restraints holding Inuyasha down to the bed. Once he was free, she helped pull his boneless body up so she could undo the cage he was in. She swore that taking the thing off had been a _lot_ easier than putting it on. She swore that she was going to never forget his generosity in doing this for her...and she told him as much when he pulled her back down to the bed.

"It was my pleasure," he teased, running his fingers through her hair as she did the same. "My wrists are a little sore though," he mused and her face softened into remorse as she took his hand in hers. His skin did look red and abraded...and if he were a human she might have been worried about some light bruising. Fortunately, he was a half demon and she knew that he would be fine in the morning. Still...she hadn't realized she had hurt him so much!

"Hey...What's that look for?" he whispered softly, tilting her face to look up into his.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she bemoaned, and he placed what he hoped was a tender, reassuring kiss to her forehead.

"You didn't," he breathed, pulling her closer. "If anything, I hurt me. I was tugging pretty hard on them because I wanted to touch you so badly. If they weren't holding me back, I woulda. You didn't do anything wrong," he promised, and she smiled, pulling him down for a lingering kiss.

She had done other things to him though. Things that...things that his mind was beginning to circle back to and make him question himself.

He had _enjoyed_ the feel of the riding crop against his skin. The way its bite made his body _sing_. That wasn't normal...For a guy to get off on being hit like that? There _had_ to be something wrong with him, right? And what did she really think of that little display of his, where he was _begging_ her for more?

Fuck...did she think she was dating some fucking sicko now? Did she think he was fucked up in the head? Was he broken? Oh God...What if she hated him? What if she _left_ him? She couldn't possibly want to stay with him after that!

"Hey...K-Kagome?" he swallowed nervously, almost too afraid to ask. "When you were...when you…" he tried, unable to find the words, and she pulled away to look him in the eye, silently encouraging him to say what was on his mind as she cupped his cheek.

He took a shuttering, deep breath before forcing himself to just _say_ it.

"Do you...Is...Is it ok that I liked it? When you used the riding crop on me," he elaborated at her confused look, and shifted his eyes away from her as he whispered it. He was almost afraid of her answer. Afraid she was about to drop the hammer on him and tell him that he freaked her out and was sick and it was over.

"Inuyasha, no my Love!" she insisted, his demure behavior making her take his question seriously. If he hadn't asked it the way he had, she might have laughed. But the look in his eyes told her that he needed to be reassured.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with liking that...I love you _so much_ for being _so willing_ to explore this _for me_. Enjoying that...it doesn't make you any less of a man or weird or...or _anything else_. It just means that there's another thing that I can do to bring you a little more pleasure when we're intimate," she comforted, holding on to him that much tighter, and her words made him feel lighter.

"So...You love me, huh?"

…Shit. She hadn't meant to say that, but…

"Yeah, Yash. I love ya. I'd be pretty damn insane to not love a man as amazing as you. Not everyone would be willing to let me tie them up and have my way with them...Call them my "Pet"..."

"Yeah, what was that about?" he pressed, raising a brow. "That's not gonna be a new nickname is it? Not sure I can handle all the pet dog jokes Sesshomaru'll throw around."

"I have no idea...It just came to me in the heat of the moment," she blushed. "You know you're not my pet though, right?"

"Yeah...I know…" he murmured into her hair before it occurred to him that he had forgotten to mention one tiny little thing. "Just like you know I love you?"

There.

That was a good save.

...Right?

"Good," she grinned widely. "'Cause after that? You're not getting rid of me any time soon."

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the sun shining in through the windows of his master bedroom in an empty bed. Kagome must have really done a number on him the night before. He had never _once_ slept through a transformation in his entire life, and yet, he had done just that this time. He stretched lazily as he sniffed the air, the smell of coffee and bacon telling him that his beloved was in the kitchen.

Beloved.

That's right.

They fucking _loved_ each other.

And they had said it last night.

Shit, she could tie him up again if that meant she'd say it again. That alone was worth it...but...if he were honest with himself, he would let her do it again because the sex was, frankly, _phenomenal_.

Images from the night before flashed through his mind as a smile stretched across his face.

The blindfold had heightened the sensations running through his body...but...the look of her sucking his cock before riding it...That was a memory he wasn't going to let go of _any_ time soon.

Or the memories of the after. The way they had clung to each other as they reassured one another that they were ok. That everything they had done had been enjoyable, and that they loved each other.

Yeah.

 _Love each other_.

He was gonna have a stupid smile on his face all day from that thought. Just like he had when they had tried out his shower together...And he ended up with his face between her legs again. There was something so... _delicious_ about tasting their combined fluids. It probably made him a freak.

He also decided he didn't give a fuck.

He'd blame it all on his latent canine half.

But…But...Right now he didn't want to think about that. Right now he wanted to be holding his beautiful, sexy girlfriend.

He lazily meandered into his kitchen, pausing to rest in the doorway and watch her puttering around his kitchen, placing bacon onto two places before cracking the eggs into the pan.

God she looked like she belonged here already. How was that even possible?

He pushed away from the door frame to sweep her up into his arms from behind, causing her to giggle as he pressed a tender kiss into the crook of her neck. "Good morning," he greeted, his words muffled as his lips moved against her skin. She only laughed, scrambling the eggs. "Someone must have been too busy packing for their move to have processed it."

"A very good morning," she agreed as he worked his lips up to her ear lobe, pulling it between his teeth to give it a light nibble. "I take it you are thinking about last night, huh?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to _stop_ thinking about last night," he smirked, licking her lobe. "Last night was…"

"A gift," she supplied, and he let out a sound of agreement as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah. A gift. To us both," he agreed, causing her to arch her brow at him.

"Oh? Really? How do you figure?"

"It...it freed us in ways we've never been freed before. And I...feel closer to you now after having shared that. It was like the world's... _sexiest_ trust exercise."

She laughed at that, and he loved the way it sounded echoing off the empty walls of his kitchen.

Maybe...one day...their kitchen?

"Yeah, really was, wasn't it?"

"Mmm," he replied, moving his lips back down to her lobe and pulling it between his teeth to give it another light nibble. "Yeah...and I was thinking...maybe next month we could try it again?"

She was so surprised she dropped the spatula.

"W-what?"

"It was fun," he shrugged as she pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"Are...Are you serious?"

"Yes Mistress," he smirked.

She just threw the dish towel at him before he caught her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

They were going to fill this house with beautiful memories, he just knew it.

In every room.

And on every surface.

* * *

A/N: Lost a bet. Wrote a fucking 30 page BDSM smut. Y'all go hail UnderwaterOphelia. She's at fault. And also Clearwillow. She drew the picture the whole damn thing is based off of. Art used with permission. Part of the One Last Ride universe. Not story canon.

-LL


End file.
